User talk:LeGruff
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Tyrell Rose.png page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:Slayingthehalcyon and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 15:16, September 8, 2014 (UTC) gruffiekun!!!! GRUFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...(hmm is this enoughs exclamation point? ...hmm nope) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok then now its enough but reading the tittle it seems like guppy...man now I wanna eat a guppy wait can we eat guppy fish?? hmmmm gruff google that for me can you and we'll eat guppies together!! wait that sounds wrong... anyhow... wait before I continue do i have permission calling you that? if I dont I'll give you some compensation later ...the compensation is in form of...air? you need it right? anyhow the reason to why I'm spamming your talk page here is because I want you to do this!!!! http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2747 do it do it!!! if you do it i'll....hmmmm give you more air? ok I'll do something but seriously try it please? for me *gives a very maybe not that convincing but someone cute puppy dog eyes* pretty please? yours truly... seriously do i need to identify myself?? you know the only one thats gonna spam your talk page is me right gruff?? but if you insist on me to identify myself my name is watermelon!! (yes watermelon are now sooo advance that they can type!! thank the scientist!!!) P.S:its mel...the watermelon ...do the questions and I'll tell you the backstory of watermelon ;) guess what guess what other than air you get this yours truly mel awww awww thank you guppy yeah I'm gonna start calling you guppy now that is ifyou dont mind but dont worry I wont eat you ;) cause apparently you can eat guppies?? who knew right!! anyhow sorry for replying late I was on but I'm currently trying to figure out stuff for a new game heeehheehh my sadist side likes the game trust me you would too ;) yours truly watermelon!! *pokes* guppy? *pokes with a really really long stick* lookie what i found... http://9gag.com/gag/aLKYjBW?ref=android.s.fbm just thought i should share it with you :) hope it made your day 04:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Roman powers Just wanted to update you, we are going to use an old power set for a new cabin entry that was done in 2013 for a silence type god for the power set you need. It isn't finished yet, but when it is it'll be at this link, http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Muta If you have any questions just let me know. event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. gruff!!! I have a super de duper important question!!! ok two... one...when you first met me how old did you think I was (ok its not that important but please answer this as I really am curious >,<) second question wanna rp? (here or there I really dont mind) either way I hope to hear from you soon cause one I miss you two.....welll the second reason is a secret :P P.S: if you ever wanna talk to me (like talk normally off talk page or on) you can just tell me on my talk page (yeah I'll even go to chat as long as its guild chat and not camp chat (still not use to it sorry >,<) yours truly 08:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC) update Just letting you know that you Roman char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out and all the required information on the character page. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:TimeLord15, you guys will be going up against User:BossL 25 and User:DaMigster on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) hi there Hey Gruff, it's me Ruby, long time no talk! First off, hi. :P Secondly, I was reading through your poetry (amazing, by the way) and wow you speak/know Welsh? Ahhhhhhhh. Yeah, I've always wanted to learn Welsh, it's just such an interesting language. Anyways, how've you been? :) Re Idk I don't own it xD I suggest asking Bachles. Re What code are you talking about? his wb or his page coding? Re Well it isn't my coding to give away but if Bach said ask me then I guess so xD